In certain situations, a processor may detect errors with respect to data stored in memory shared between the processor and one or more additional processors. Error recovery techniques may be utilized to recover the data. In many instances, error recovery techniques add bits to the data in order to recover the data if an error occurs. However, these error recovery techniques may be memory intensive and/or may consume a large amount of power.